Surprising Comfort
by rowanashke
Summary: Kakashi's pushed Iruka over the edge again. But this time, to all of their suprise, Jiraiya's there to catch him. Oneshot lemon request fic, JirIru. Lemon, swearing, yaoi.


Hello! Another request ficcie, this one for IruKaka-makes-me-smile. Although that person didn't bother to review the last one I did for him…-deathglare-. Oh well, I don't care. It's been sitting around on my compie for a while, and I thought I'd get it out there. It was co-authored by my darling lemony muse Hyuuga Akenai from TONFA. Warning: a little angsty in spots, and Jiraiya is semi OC, but who cares? It's smut, people! LMAO Enjoy!

………..----…………..-.-.-.-.-.--------------------………….-.-.-……..-----------

Iruka fumed as he stuffed his clothes into a locker. Damn that man! Damn him to hell! How dare he…again! He grabbed a towel and stalked into the bath, still too pissed to think coherently. He didn't even glance around as he dropped the towel and slid into the water.

Jiraiya looked up as he heard someone slip into the water and quickly pulled away from his peephole in the wall. He'd been spying on the girls on the other side of the wall…for research. Really…when his privacy had been intruded on. Settling down innocently on the edge of the hot baths, he dipped his feet into the water, towel still wrapped around his hips.

Iruka closed his eyes and rolled his neck, trying to work out the kinks that his anger was producing in his shoulders. That didn't seem to help, so he rose and stretched his arms fully above his head, arching his back. He held the pose a moment, then relaxed and sank back into the water. Still tense. Damn him!

Iruka was trying to stay really mad. Because if he stopped being mad, he'd probably start crying and Kakashi was really, really good at making him feel better. Then he'd forget he was supposed to be mad, and…

He abruptly slammed his hand into the water, wincing at the sting. Damn that man!

The loud smacking noise prompted Jiraiya to ditch the towel and slide into the water. Wading towards the sound, he called out, "Who's there?" The steam was too thick and he, for some reason, couldn't get a fix on the other person's chakra. He didn't like not knowing who was in the room with him.

Iruka's eyes snapped open and he sank further into the water, a blush staining his cheeks. There was someone in the bath with him. He debated remaining silent, but the other person had already heard him. "Uh. It's me…" he paused, blushing harder." Umino Iruka. Who's…I mean…" He paused and bit his tongue, hating to stutter like an idiot, but he couldn't seem to form an entire sentence in his head.

Jiraiya smiled and continued to wade through the water as Iruka's form came into view. He looked-and sounded-distraught. From all the time he'd spent with Naruto, Jiraiya had almost come to feel like he knew the tanned teacher himself. Naruto talked about him all the time. Placing a hand on the teacher's shoulder, he gave it a reassuring squeeze. "What's wrong, Iruka-sensei?" He asked, sitting down beside him.

Iruka flushed harder and sank a little deeper into the water. "N..nothing. I'm fine, Jiraiya-sama. Uhm. I'm sorry if I disturbed you…"

"Oh no, no! It's perfectly alright. I was just…erm….relaxing!" Jiraiya laughed, waving his hand. "Now, what's got you so upset, little man?"

Seeing that Sannin really did look interested and really needing to talk to someone, Iruka sighed and closed his eyes. Misery filled his face as he confessed.

"It's…Kakashi. Again. He was…" Iruka sighed. "He was flirting with Kotetsu and Izumo again." It sounded ridiculous, but…he'd seen the spark of interest in Ko and Izu's eyes. Who wouldn't be interested? And Kakashi…

Jiraiya patted Iruka softly on the back. "I wish I could say I know what you're going through, but I can't. All I can do is apologize for that idiot. He must not realize what he'd got here with you."

Iruka sighed again, dismissing the last part of Jiraiya's statement instinctively. "He does it just to make me jealous, you know? Like I'm not already? He's fucking gorgeous and everyone wants him and I don't know why he's still with me…" he sighed again, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be bothering you with this, Jiraiya-sama."

"Maa, it's fine! Reminds me of my third book, Make out Tactics, when Saruko began cheating on Jiin and flirted right in her face…" Jiraiya froze when he realized what he'd just said. Oh, no. No, no, no…

Iruka froze too, and then suddenly groaned. He slapped his hands over his face and bent over nearly double, his face almost touching the water. Iruka rocked slightly, his mind screaming at him.

_Of course, of course, of course…._

_Why didn't I see it before hand? Oh my god, he's cheatingonmehe'scheatingon me….It makes perfect sense. Why the hell would he have stayed faithful, anyway? I'm so damn boring and plain and…._

_He's cheating on me…._

Iruka groaned again, trying to push the sudden certainty out of his mind. _He wouldn't do that, he wouldn't do that…_

"He wouldn't do that!" Iruka exclaimed out loud. "He…"

Jiraiya reached out and pulled Iruka into a hug. "He's not cheating on you. Why would he cheat on you?" Jiraiya tried to soothe him. _Liar. You're such a liar. You saw him…Shame, Jiraiya. Stop it._

Jiraiya stopped speaking, but he continued to hold Iruka.

Iruka huddled into the older man's arms. "He's cheating on me, and you know it, don't you?" He asked. His voice was suddenly calm. "Damn it. I guess it's not really a surprise. I've been waiting for it."

"Iruka..." Jiraiya contemplated more lying, but he decided that wasn't a good choice." Y…yes. I'm sorry."

Iruka sighed deeply. "It wasn't you, was it?" He almost laughed, then shrugged. "Actually, I don't care much. Jiraiya-sama…"

Jiraiya opened his mouth to protest that he'd never even so much as seen Kakashi without a shirt. But his voice died in his head. Suddenly, Iruka had shifted to straddle him, his body perilously close to Jiraiya's.

"Jiraiya-sama, will you sleep with me? Make me feel better?" Iruka asked quietly.

"I…Iruka-sensei! I've never…I couldn't! I…" Jiraiya sputtered, shocked.

Iruka sighed and leaned forward, nuzzling his face into Jiraiya's chest. "Why not?" he breathed. "Isn't this what we always do? Shove away the pain and find something to substitute for it? We're both here, I'm willing, there's no one around…" he laughed, a little grimly. "Don't you want me?"

"Not like this." Jiraiya said flatly. His face was stony, but red. Oh, gods. He _wanted_ to give in, to sleep with this sexy heart-broken little teacher…and then turn it into a scene in a new book, one that he'd been contemplating writing for his…alternative audience. But he didn't want to do it while Iruka was so vulnerable and hurt, when he could possibly regret it later. "Besides…I'm nearly twice your age. I'm old. You deserve someone closer to your own age…"

Iruka pushed himself a little away, staring into the older man's eyes. "I'm not looking for love or a commitment, Jiraiya-sama." He smiled again, his eyes sad and thoughtful. "I want…I _need_, someone to touch me and make me feel warm and needed. Because later…later, I'm going to break, and I'm going to have to face Kakashi and see it in his eyes. Listen to his excuses and try not to make myself care about him, try not to take him back. I need…someone to help me shove aside those little voices that are screaming in my ears, saying things like _It's what you deserve_ and _It's your fault, you did something, it must be your fault..._I need…I need you. Please?"

Jiraiya, staring into his cinnamon eyes, felt his resolve breaking. Leaning forward, he pressed an awkward kiss to Iruka's lips, tasting him, before pulling away to murmur softly, "I'm sorry. I've never done this…with a man before." He wasn't disgusted by the thought, but intrigued. But he would need help. "I feel like a nervous teenager." He blurted out.

Iruka smiled and gently rubbed his nose over Jiraiya's, whispering huskily, "I'll help you. Thank you…" He leaned in and kissed Jiraiya deeply, flicking his tongue over Jiraiya's lips. Sliding his hands up Jiraiya's chest, he slid his body closer, moving until Jiraiya's half-hard member slid over his own.

Jiraiya groaned at the sensation and let Iruka's tongue slip into his mouth, sucking on it and swirling it around in his mouth. His hands slid down to grab Iruka's hips and he pulled Iruka's body against his. Turning, he lifted Iruka a little and rested his back against the wall, bracing his hips on the highest stair to help support Iruka's weight.

They continued to kiss, exploring each other's mouths with hungry, deep kisses. Finally, Iruka broke away from the kiss and bent to lick Jiraiya's neck, rolling his hips forward. "Mmmm…you have to…prepare me. With your fingers…" he gasped and groaned, biting Jiraiya's smooth skin.

"How many?" Jiraiya bit out, his hands clenching on Iruka's hips as he thrust involuntarily against him. The Sannin couldn't remember the last time he'd been this aroused. Angling his head, he dragged his tongue over the exposed skin of Iruka's neck, groaning again.

Iruka shuddered and sucked at Jiraiya's neck, his fingers drifting down to play across the older man's tanned chest. "St…ah…start with one." He managed to gasp. His fingers found Jiraiya's nipples and started to rub them.

Jiraiya bit back a moan and let his hand slide down to cup Iruka's ass for a moment, squeezing and fondling the firm muscles. Then he found Iruka's entrance with his fingers. Hesitantly, he slid one inside Iruka's ass, another moan sliding past his lips at how tight Iruka felt. No woman had ever felt so tight, and he grew even more excited at the thought of sliding his cock into that tight heat.

Iruka moaned and pushed his ass down, trying to get Jiraiya's finger deeper inside of him. "M…more." He panted. He leaned forward and kissed Jiraiya again.

Jiraiya slid a second finger into Iruka, then started to slide it in and out, wiggling the fingers each time he drew it back. Soon, he added a third without needing to be prompted, tipping his head to suck Iruka's smooth neck.

Iruka moaned and arched his back, fucking Jiraiya's fingers with abandon. His hand slid down Jiraiya's chest and dipped into the water. His questing fingers found what they were looking for and Iruka pulled back, looking at Jiraiya with a sexy, wide-eyed grin. "Oh, wow…" he muttered, his hand sliding down the older man's shaft. "Mmm. I never suspected…"

Jiraiya moaned, his hips jerking into Iruka's hand. "Oh, god…" He moaned again. "Sus…Suspected what?" His breathing was labored and his face was flushed from excitement. He'd had no idea he would enjoy this so much…

Iruka pumped his hand, enjoying the play of emotions on Jiraiya's face. Is this how Kakashi always felt? The fleeting thought crossed his mind and Iruka almost laughed. "It's so big" he purred, flicking his thumb over the head and pushing his ass down, shoving Jiraiya's now-still fingers further inside of him.

Jiraiya moaned and pulled his fingers from Iruka's ass. He gripped Iruka's hips and positioned him, watching as Iruka reached down to help guide his thick cock. "I hope your ready…I don't think I can wait any longer." Jiraiya rasped. Iruka gave a needy moan and twitched his hips. Encouraged, Jiraiya slowly pushed himself into Iruka, nearly loosing himself as Iruka's tight ass enveloped him.

"Yessss…" Iruka hissed in pleasure, his back arching as Jiraiya filled him. His fingers dug into the Sannin's shoulder, urging him on, nearly desperate to feel Jiraiya pounding into him. "Don't…stop. Just go." He groaned. "Please…oh, fuck…please…"

Jiraiya stood with a grunt and turned them so Iruka sat supported on the top step. Then he began to thrust into the younger man. Each thrust nearly made his eyes roll with pleasure. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Iruka's neck, gasping. "Oh, god…you're so tight! I've never…nngh…felt anything…like this…"

Iruka howled in pleasure, uncaring who heard him, and clung to Jiraiya. His hips thrust to meet the other's. "Fuu..Jir…aiaya! Feels…so…" he cried. "H...harder, please…oh, ha...harder…"

Jiraiya was more than happy to oblige the sexy man's pleas. Angling his hips, he thrust into Iruka faster, deeper, his hands gripping tanned hips to help the movements. "Iruka…" he groaned the teacher's name. God, he was so close…

Iruka suddenly gasped and pitched forward, clutching Jiraiya so tightly his fingers dug painfully into Jiraiya's skin. "Oh…ngh…" he spasmed and then jerked roughly, his seed spattering over the other man's chest as he came, crying out in pleasure.

Jiraiya nearly screamed as Iruka's tight hole suddenly contracted around his cock in waves of hot pressure. He cried out, his own release filling Iruka's ass with his seed.

Resting his head on Iruka's shoulder, he panted. They clung together for a moment, trying to catch their breaths. Finally, Jiraiya pulled out, moving wearily to sit next to Iruka and resting his head on the side of the bath.

"Wow…" he managed. "I'm getting a bit too old for this."

Iruka panted, letting his body nearly completely go limp and holding himself out of the water with only his hand. He turned his head and gave Jiraiya a shaky, warm smile, his smoky eyes lit with amusement. "Didn't…seem too old to…me, Jiraiya-sama." He said. Then he licked his lips and laughed.

Jiraiya actually blushed, laughing. He couldn't help it. He reached out and ruffled the hair on Iruka's head, as if emphasizing their age difference. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei. I feel better now." He let his eyes slide shut.

Iruka laughed again. Sitting up, he stretched, trying to resist the urge to curl into the older man and purr like a contented cat. He'd always liked to snuggle after, but…Jiraiya didn't strike him as the 'snuggly' type. He felt sleepy and sated.

Nothing hurt right now. He knew it would, later, but for the moment he was content to just bask in the feeling. "Jiraiya-sama? Would you like me to wash your back?" he asked after a moment.

Jiraiya smiled. "That would be nice, Iruka-sensei. Thank you." He slid forward to allow room behind him for Iruka, hunching forward a bit. Even ninjas, never mind ones in their fifties, had trouble reaching every part of their backs.

Iruka smiled again and slid behind the older man, straddling his ass. It felt good to be pressed against him. Iruka stretched out and snagged some wash clothes and a bar of soap from the piles scattered around the edge of the pool. Lathering a cloth up, he washed Jiraiya's back, reveling in the sensual tactile sensations. He couldn't help it. The man was so damn sexy, and Iruka was still feeling mellow. He always was like this, after.

Jiraiya moaned softly. Iruka's hands were moving over his tightly toned flesh in ways that a backwash shouldn't involve. He sighed, hands gripping his knees to steady himself. Fuck, Iruka was so sexy…it should be illegal, Jiraiya thought with an inner laugh.

Hearing Jiraiya's moan, Iruka stilled and sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Jiraiya-sama. I'm…well, _he_ always said I was a bit of a slut. I guess it's one of the reasons he stayed so as long as he did…" he trailed off and patted the other man's back gently. "I'll behave."

Jiraiya turned painfully and grabbed Iruka's arm, his face contorted with sudden anger. "You are not a slut. Don't call yourself that…ever." His blood boiled at the thought of anyone, especially that…that _manwhore_ Kakashi…saying things like that about Iruka.

"Oh…" Iruka blushed, surprised by Jiraiya's fierce defense. "I'm…he didn't mean it…" he faltered, staring at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-sama…"

Jiraiya stared back at him, a little surprised himself. He forced himself to relax and let go of Iruka's arm, squeezing his shoulder and then turning back, leaning into Iruka's chest. "I'm not usually this calm and relaxed, after…normally, I'd head off and write up a storm."

Iruka blushed and gingerly wrapped his arms around Jiraiya's shoulders, leaning his head down to rest it on his neck. "Oh, god…you're going to…please. Please, promise me that when you write this, you'll change my character _completely_? Too many people here read your porny books; I don't want to have to deal with it…please?" Iruka begged, trying not to imagine the look on, say…Genma's face.

Jiraiya laughed. "I wouldn't do that to you…I don't write about teachers. How about…a young, suntanned farm hand?"

Iruka snorted indignantly. "Hey! Teachers can be sexy! Haven't you ever done the 'Spank me, sensei' scene?" He blushed harder. "Not that I'm encouraging you to…"

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows, musing. "Hmm. Actually, that sounds…" he broke off when he felt Iruka tense against him.

Iruka's eyes darted around the steam-hidden room. "K..Kakashi?" He asked softly, his eyes widening.

Kakashi stepped from the steam, his eyes fixed on them with frightening intensity. "Ruka…what…" he stopped for a moment, clearly fighting with himself. "What's going on?"

Iruka tightened his hold around Jiraiya's shoulders, hoping the older man would forgive him for using him as a weapon. "What do you think's going on, Kakashi-san?" He asked coolly.

"You're cheating on me." Kakashi said quietly, as if he couldn't believe it. "You're having sex with someone else..." his voice was starting to show signs of anger.

Iruka glared at him. "Just had sex, not having. And isn't it a bit hypocritical of you to be angry at me for doing exactly what you're already doing?" he demanded.

Jiraiya kept his mouth shut, but he didn't move from Iruka's grasp. He decided the best thing to do was to stay out of it as much as he could. He was really just an impartial spectator in the scuffle.

Kakashi crossed his arms, staring at Ruka. "Yes, maybe, but…" he faltered, obviously still trying to wrap his mind around the thought of Iruka…_his _Ruka…cheating on him. "But…" he said again, clearly incapable of forming a coherent reason.

Iruka snorted. "But nothing. How long have _you_ been sleeping around on me? And how many people, Kakashi? Damn it…" he paused, taking a deep breath and trying to control himself. "I love you, you idiot. I told you that. Over and over. And you said you loved me. And then you go and sleep with someone else! Did you tell them you loved them too? Did you?" He broke off, abruptly aware that he was shouting. Closing his eyes, he shook his head. "Go away, Kakashi. I don't want to see you right now. In fact, I'm not sure I ever want to see you again."

Kakashi stared at him, shocked. Jiraiya felt a little shocked too. Of course, Naruto had mentioned Iruka's temper…

"Ruka…" Kakashi whispered. Iruka buried his face in Jiraiya's hair.

"Just fucking go away, Kakashi." Iruka said bitterly. "Please…"

Kakashi stared at them for a moment longer, then spun around and disappeared.

Jiraiya felt Iruka shudder. Turning, he grabbed the smaller man's body and hauled him around, gathering him against his chest and wrapping his arms around him.

They sat like that for a long time. Then, finally, Iruka pushed gently away. "Fuck. I'm so sorry, Jiraiya-sama. You shouldn't have had to be caught in that."

"Maa…" Jiraiya smiled and reached out to stroke Iruka's cheek gently. "Don't worry about it. It's fine."

Iruka retuned his smile and leaned over to kiss Jiraiya gently. Jiraiya returned the kiss, pulling Iruka against him.

When they parted, Jiraiya heaved a sigh. "Mm. Iruka-sensei, I hate to say this, but if you don't get off my lap pretty soon, we're going to have to repeat the experience. And as much as I have to say I wouldn't mind that, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow."

Iruka laughed, almost a giggle, and slid off Jiraiya's lap. "I'm sorry." He said with a grin.

Jiraiya grinned back. "Don't be. Look…I'm serious about repeating this. I mean…" he paused and gave Iruka a wicked grin. "I need to do more research, after all. If I'm going to write a convincing book…"

Iruka laughed and blushed. "Ah…of course. I mean…"

"Besides." Jiraiya said, becoming more serious. "If you really are serious about dumping Kakashi, you're probably going to need a little backup. Jounin are notorious for being unstable; I'd hate something bad to happen to you because he's an idiot." Like him breaking in and taking you by force…or worse, Jiraiya thought grimly.

He saw the same thoughts go through Iruka's head and sighed.

"You…don't have to…" Iruka stammered, but Jiraiya reached out and grabbed him, pulling him once more against his chest.

"I want to." Jiraiya said firmly. Iruka blushed, staring up at him.

Staring into Iruka's eyes, Jiraiya suddenly realized he was in deep, deep shit. Iruka was too damn sweet, too damn sexy, and too damn impossibly amazing for anyone to resist.

And it was far, far too late to try. At this point, if Iruka had been a woman, Jiraiya probably would have been seriously contemplating marriage.

Jiraiya released him and they washed, laughing. Jiraiya kept trying to remind himself about all the reasons this really wouldn't work…he's too young, you're too old. He's a schoolteacher, you're a major pervert. He's sweet and you're bitter, jaded and cold.

He knew it was hopeless. When Iruka wrapped his arms around Jiraiya's waist and kissed him again before they left the bathhouse, Jiraiya gave up. It wouldn't last; the kid would find someone else, someone who really made his heart skip (and maybe, if he could get his act together, it would be Kakashi again!), and then Jiraiya would have to let him go. Until then…

Fuck it, Jiraiya thought with a sigh. Enjoy it while it lasts, old man.

…


End file.
